


Teasing You Endlessly

by RussetMeng



Series: Teasing You [3]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussetMeng/pseuds/RussetMeng
Summary: Hwasa and Moonbyul continue their flirting game. Wheein wants to be their matchmaker. Solar struggles with unrequited love.A continuation of the oneshots Teasing You and Teasing You Back.





	1. Chapter 1

Wheein noticed something was off with two of her members.

Moonbyul and Hwasa would often flirt and tease each other onstage; offstage though, they barely talked. Wheein would often notice their locked gazes and shy smiles, but little else.

As her best friend, Wheein confronted Hwasa.

“Hyejin-ah,” Wheein said. “Are you dating Byulie-unnie?”

Hwasa stared at her with wide eyes. “What? No. Where did you get the idea?”

“You two flirt like crazy on stage, so I assume…”

Hwasa laughed. “We’re playing a game, Wheein-ah. It’s just fan service.”

_But what about offstage? The looks and smiles you two shared?_

Wheein dared not voice her thoughts out loud; she knew her best friend would easily laugh it off. So, she continued to watch them.

Until she couldn’t anymore.

That day, they were performing Mr. Ambiguous.

Moonbyul would always sing her part “Shh! Are you interested in me?” directed towards MooMoos (and occasionally Solar); this time though, she walked up to Hwasa and looked her straight in the eyes.

Wheein held her breath.

_Say yes. Say yes!_

But Hwasa just smirked and said “No” while Solar and MooMoos loudly declared “Yes”.

Anger bubbled up inside Wheein; she saw the smile that didn’t reach Moonbyul’s eyes and she felt like slapping her best friend for not noticing.

It didn’t look like a game from where Wheein was standing; maybe it was for Hwasa, but definitely not for Moonbyul. Wheein felt sorry for the older girl and decided to cheer her up.

During the finger-gun scene, Wheein made a side step and planted a kiss on Moonbyul’s cheek. The older girl was surprised, but she smiled her nose-wrinkling smile and went to her place as Wheein continued singing.

Wheein could tell that Moonbyul’s spirit lifted; even her rap sounded more upbeat than before.

Then came the Piano Man stage.

Wheein could feel Hwasa’s eyes drilling holes at the back of her head all through the song; she even had to turn away from Hwasa during Moonbyul’s solo part near the end because she knew her best friend was giving her a death glare.

After their performance, they returned to the dressing room. Before reaching the door, Solar suddenly dragged Moonbyul away for an errand, leaving Wheein and Hwasa alone.

Wheein was tense the whole time they changed out of their outfit and into their casual clothes; she half-expected to be yelled at or slapped, but nothing happened.

After she was dressed, Hwasa simply plopped down on the couch nearby and fiddled with her phone.

Wheein couldn’t stand the silence anymore and caved. She walked up to Hwasa and snatched the phone out of her hands. Hwasa glared up at her.

“Aren’t you going to ask?” Wheein asked.

Hwasa crossed her arms and tilted her head, her lips set in a straight line. “It’s none of my business,” she said. Her hands reached out towards Wheein, palms up. “Gimme back my phone.”

Wheein hid the phone behind her back. “Not until we talk.”

“About what?”

“About Byulie-unnie!”

“What about me?”

Wheein whipped around and saw Solar and Moonbyul walking towards them.

Hwasa smirked and wrestled her phone from Wheein’s hands. Wheein stared at Hwasa in disbelief.

“Are you okay, Wheein-ah?” Moonbyul asked, placing a hand on Wheein’s shoulder and squeezing it gently.

Wheein felt a tear of frustration pricking behind her eyes. She shook her head and smiled at the older girl. “I’m fine, unnie.”

Wheein saw it from the corner of her eyes; Hwasa glanced up briefly at Moonbyul and Wheein saw the scowl.

Suddenly, she had a brilliant idea.

She linked hands with Moonbyul and said, “Unnie, let’s have a date.”

Moonbyul blushed; her eyes darted between Hwasa and Wheein. “Um, what’s the occasion?”

Wheein smiled her dimple smile that she knew no one could resist. “I miss you, unnie. It’s been a while since we drank together.”

Moonbyul smiled back. “Okay. I’ll tell the manager to drop us at the usual place.”

Moonbyul went to the other side of the room to change; Solar gave Wheein an odd look before following Moonbyul.

Wheein turned to Hwasa and lowered her voice. “You can come with us, you know,” she said.

Hwasa looked up and sighed. “And why would I want to do that?”

Wheein shrugged. “Oh, you know. Something might _accidentally_ happen when two people get drunk.”

Wheein was satisfied when she saw the horrified look on Hwasa’s face.


	2. Chapter 2

Moonbyul scowled.

She was supposed to go out drinking with Wheein, but instead they were sitting in a gopchang restaurant without an alcohol in sight; Solar reasoned that they have practice the next day and waking up with a hangover is a death wish.

Moonbyul knew the leader was right; it still didn’t explain why the four of them are eating dinner together when it was supposed to be just Wheein and her.

Plus, she didn’t like the smug look on Hwasa’s face; she was sitting opposite Moonbyul with her eyebrows raised as if challenging her.

Problem was, Moonbyul doesn’t know what game they’re playing; she understood the fan service game onstage, but not when they’re offstage and in the presence of their closest friends.

Suddenly, Hwasa turned to Solar who was sitting beside her. Solar raised an eyebrow when she saw the maknae’s admiring smile; she returned the smile awkwardly, wondering what was up.

“You know, unnie,” Hwasa drawled. “I could kiss you right now.”

Moonbyul choked on her water and so did Solar; in one similar movement, they wiped the water dribbling down their chins. Moonbyul glared at Hwasa.

_This little minx. What is she planning now?_

As if she didn’t say anything out of the ordinary, Hwasa leaned over to give Solar a peck on the cheek.

Moonbyul bit her lip and gripped the edge of the table until her knuckles turned white; she was so close to dragging the younger girl out and shake some sense into her pretty little head.

Out of the corner of her eye, Moonbyul saw the blush spreading across Solar’s face; the older girl had always been surprised at Hwasa’s sudden displays of affection towards her.

Moonbyul sympathized; other than Wheein, no one could figure out what goes on in the maknae’s head. Moonbyul thought that she was getting closer to figuring Hwasa out, but now she wasn’t sure.

The food arrived and the four of them ate in silence.

Or at least that was what Moonbyul wish happened.

Instead, she was forced to see Hwasa feeding and fussing over Solar; Moonbyul would have been extremely pissed if she didn’t feel sorry for the older girl. Solar looked so flustered, she was practically begging Moonbyul and Wheein to save her with her eyes.

Moonbyul was deep in her thoughts, trying to figure out a way to pry Hwasa off of Solar without creating a scene, when she felt a tug at her elbow. She turned to see Wheein holding a slice of gopchang up with her chopsticks.

“Unnie, open up,” Wheein said, smiling her dimpled smile.

Here was another maknae Moonbyul could not figure out; Wheein could be cold one moment and extremely affectionate the next. But every single time Wheein flashes her dimples at Moonbyul, the older girl was quick to forgive and forget.

Moonbyul snuck a glance at Hwasa; she was still busy force-feeding Solar to pay attention to them. Moonbyul shrugged and accepted the gopchang Wheein fed her. She smiled her thanks to Wheein and Wheein’s smile grew wider.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang.

Startled, Moonbyul and Wheein snapped their heads toward the sound.

Solar stood up, looking extremely furious. “I’m done,” she said coolly. “We’re done here. Let’s go home.”

It was a refreshing sight to see Hwasa meekly obeying the leader, but Solar’s outburst alarmed Moonbyul; it wasn’t like Solar to be angry without stating her reason.

They were heading for the parking lot when Moonbyul grabbed Solar’s arm and pulled her to the side; the maknaes didn’t notice and kept on walking.

Solar wrestled her arm out of Moonbyul’s grip. “What do you want?” she asked gruffly.

Moonbyul was taken aback by her tone. “Did I do something wrong, unnie?”

Solar glared at her. “What do you think?”

Moonbyul blinked. “I’m not sure. Can you point it out for me?”

Solar sighed. “Sorry, Byul-ah. It’s not you, it’s me.” She paused. “Wait. No, it _is_ you!” She poked at Moonbyul’s chest. “It’s your fault for not making it clear!”

“Make what clear?”

“You and Hyejin.” Solar took a deep breath and resumed her rant in a low voice. “I wasn’t aware of it until I saw the fancams, but you two have been flirting like crazy onstage! I _knew_ something was up when I caught you two before. I thought for sure you two are dating. But _now_ you’re even flirting with Wheein!”

“Whoa, whoa. Back up. What? I wasn’t flirting with Wheein.”

Solar scowled. “She asked you out. Then, she starts feeding you…”

Moonbyul bit her lip, trying not to laugh. “If we go by your logic, Yongsun-ssi, I think Wheein is the one doing the flirting here.”

Solar bit her lip, her cheeks reddening. “_Oh._”

_Unnie, why are you being so adorable right now?_

Moonbyul reached out and pinched Solar’s cheek. Solar grimaced, but didn’t protest.

“Yongsun-unnie, is there something you want to share with me?” Moonbyul asked, grinning.

Solar blushed and buried her face in her hands. “I think I’m in love with Wheein,” she mumbled.

Moonbyul whistled and dropped her hand. “Unnie, you’re as straightforward as always,” she said, stuffing her hands in her jeans pockets. “I admire that about you.”

Solar must have noticed the change in Moonbyul’s voice because she looked up then, a puzzled look on her face. “Byul-ah, what’s wrong?” she asked.

Moonbyul sighed. “It’s Hyejin. I want to tell her how I feel about her, but at the same time I’m afraid to. What if she doesn’t feel the same way? What if it’s all a game to her?” She could feel her tears threatening to flow; she gritted her teeth, forcing them back in. “I don’t think I can live with myself if she says that. Yongsun-unnie, please help me. I don’t know what to do…”

Moonbyul couldn’t hold back anymore; her tears flowed down her face and Solar quickly pulled the younger girl into her embrace. “It’s okay,” she murmured into Moonbyul’s ear. “Everything will be fine.”

Moonbyul wrapped her arms around the leader and tightened the embrace. After a while, she calmed down, but she still wouldn’t let go. “Unnie, I should talk to her, huh?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“If I don’t, the group’s going to be a mess, huh?”

“Yup.”

Moonbyul finally pulled back and smiled into Solar’s eyes. “Thank you, unnie,” she said. “For listening to me.” She placed a light kiss on Solar’s temple. “I love you, Yongdonnie.”

“Love you too, Moonhamster.”


	3. Chapter 3

Wheein was the one who noticed that Moonbyul and Solar had disappeared.

It wasn’t a big deal; their unnies often disappeared at odd times together. But tonight, Solar was supposed to drive them back.

“Hyejin-ah, have you seen the unnies?” Wheein asked.

Hwasa stopped and looked around. Then, she shrugged and resumed walking.

Wheein sighed; the maknae was probably too sleepy to care. “I’m going to look for them,” she said. “Stay by the car and don’t move.”

Hwasa nodded without turning back. After making sure Hwasa had safely arrived at the car, Wheein quickly traced back their steps.

But she didn’t get far; she saw Moonbyul and Solar almost immediately.

They were standing under the store’s lights; anyone within ten feet would’ve seen them. If they were trying to be discreet, they’re doing a horrible job at it.

Wheein walked closer, raising a hand to call out to them. She stopped when she realized Moonbyul and Solar were locked in an embrace. She stifled a gasp when she saw Moonbyul kissed Solar and Solar didn’t retaliate like she usually does.

Moonbyul suddenly looked up and locked gaze with Wheein. Moonbyul eyes grew wide and she quickly turned Solar around. Solar saw Wheein and immediately her hands shot up as if she had a gun pointed to her back, her eyes wide and trembling.

Wheein suddenly felt awkward; she felt that she had witnessed something she shouldn’t have. “Uh, sorry,” she said. “You guys were gone, so I came to find you. I didn’t know you were-”

“We weren’t doing anything!” Solar blurted. “Honest!”

Wheein blinked. “Okay…” She paused and remembered the reason she was there in the first place. “Yongsun-unnie, you’re our driver, remember? Hyejin is probably sleeping on the ground by-”

Before she could finish, Moonbyul dashed past her towards the car. Wheein couldn’t help but feel amused at the older girl’s action. She turned to Solar and extended a hand. “Come on, unnie,” she said with a smile.

Solar hesitated. “Are we going to, uh, hold hands?” she asked timidly.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to,” Wheein said, dropping her hand.

“Of course I want to!”

Wheein was startled when Solar suddenly grabbed her hand with an earnest look in her eyes. She was even more surprised when Solar intertwined their fingers and flashed her brightest smile. Wheein quickly looked away; for some reason, her heartbeat sped up and she couldn’t meet Solar’s eyes.

_Why am I blushing? It’s just Yongsun-unnie. She’s the same Yongsun-unnie, for goodness sake!_

Wheein was able to steady her heart, but it jumped again when Solar suddenly leaned in close.

“Are you okay, Wheeinie?” the leader asked, letting their foreheads touch. Suddenly, her eyes widened with concern. “You’re burning up! Let’s hurry back-”

“I’m okay, unnie,” Wheein quickly said. “I’m just, uh, feeling a bit warm.” She fanned herself to demonstrate. “Even though it’s chilly at night, for some reason, I’m feeling warm. Haha. Funny, isn’t it?”

“If you say so…”

Solar still looked concerned, but she didn’t push it. Instead, she tugged Wheein’s hand and they moved towards the car.

Wheein finally plucked up the courage to ask. “Are you dating Byulie-unnie?”

“Why do you think that?” Solar asked.

Wheein winced; Solar was squeezing her hand tight. “I saw Byulie-unnie kissed you back there…” She paused. “You would usually swat her away whenever she does that, so I wondered if-”

“No, we’re not,” Solar said curtly. She bit her lip and softened her voice. “We’re not dating, Wheein. Don’t misunderstand, okay?”

Wheein nodded; Solar seemed sincere and Wheein chose to believe her words.

They finally reached the car, only to be met with a scowling Moonbyul.

“You’re late,” she growled. She was standing beside the car with Hwasa in her arms; the maknae was sleeping soundly with her arms around Moonbyul’s neck. “Hyejin really did fall asleep on the ground.”

Solar released Wheein’s hands and quickly started the engine; Wheein felt a twinge in her chest from the loss of contact.

_I’m being weird right now. It’s not like we haven’t held hands before…_

Wheein shook her head and quickly opened the car door for Moonbyul; the older girl looked like she was going to lose her balance at any moment. Moonbyul thanked Wheein and gently placed Hwasa in the back before climbing in after her.

Wheein closed the door and climbed into the passenger seat.

Solar smiled at her when their eyes met. Wheein smiled back.

_See? There’s nothing different. It’s the usual Yongsun-unnie…_

“If you lovebirds done ogling each other, can we move now?” Moonbyul said, poking her head in between the seats.

Wheein felt her face burning up at her comment. Solar glared at the rapper. “Just take care of Hyejin,” she said. “You don’t want her to fall and hit her head.”

Moonbyul quickly backed away and cradled Hwasa’s head in her lap just as Solar stepped on the gas.

Through the rear-view mirror, Wheein saw the soft smile adorning Moonbyul’s face as she caressed Hwasa’s cheek.

Not long after, the car arrived safely in front of Hwasa’s apartment.

“You’re getting better at this, unnie,” Moonbyul said cheekily. “We’re still in one piece, so…”

“Shut up and unload Hyejin already.” Solar paused. “Byul-ah, do you want me to wait?”

Moonbyul gently lifted Hwasa into her arms. The maknae automatically wrapped her arms around her neck. Moonbyul was grinning from ear to ear when she answered Solar.

“It’s okay. I want to make sure Hyejin gets to her apartment safe and sound. I’ll call you if I need a ride back.”

Solar nodded. Then, she turned to Wheein. “Wheein, you’re not going to get off?” she asked. “You have to help Byul get into the apartment, remember?”

Wheein realized she had been staring at Solar the whole time. She blushed and immediately looked away. “R-Right,” she said and climbed out of the car. She paused and looked at Solar. “You’ll wait for me, right?”

Wheein saw something passed over Solar’s face before her signature smile appeared. “Of course I’ll wait for you, Wheeinie.”

Wheein smiled back and followed Moonbyul to Hwasa’s apartment with a bounce in her steps.


	4. Chapter 4

Moonbyul watched as Wheein punched in the codes to Hwasa’s apartment.

She adjusted Hwasa in her arms; the girl wasn’t even that heavy, but she felt like her legs would give way anytime soon. The reason was simple: Moonbyul was too distracted by Hwasa’s breath tickling her neck and the feel of her soft body pressing against hers; it didn’t help that her heart was racing a mile a minute and breathing was becoming harder as time passed.

Moonbyul was nearing her limit when Wheein finally got the door opened and directed her to Hwasa’s bedroom. Moonbyul gently placed Hwasa on the bed, removing her outer clothes and socks. The maknae turned on her side and continued to sleep.

“I think we’re done here,” Wheein said. “Are you coming, unnie?”

Moonbyul hesitated. She stared at Hwasa’s sleeping form; she suddenly remembered the talk she had with Solar and decided to take a chance.

She turned to Wheein with an apologetic smile. “I want to stay. Is that okay?”

Wheein nodded. “Of course,” she said, smiling widely. “But don’t go home alone. Call Yongsun-unnie or manager-oppa.”

Moonbyul nodded and smiled back.

As she was watching Wheein leave, Moonbyul was reminded of Solar’s confession and she unconsciously called out to the younger girl. Wheein stopped and turned, looking at her with puzzled eyes.

Moonbyul didn’t know if she was crossing the line, but she wanted to do something for the leader. “Wheein-ah, do you still feel like drinking?”

Wheein raised her eyebrows. “Are you asking me out, unnie?” A playful smile crept up her face. “And here I thought you have a thing for Hyejin.”

Moonbyul blushed and shook her head. “No, no, no, not _me_. It’s Yongsun-unnie.” Moonbyul covered her mouth, surprised at the words that came out. She quickly said, “Uh, I mean, if you still feel like drinking, you can ask Yongsun-unnie to accompany you.”

Wheein shook her head. “Nuh-uh. Yongsun-unnie is a light drinker. She’s no fun. Plus, she’ll nag me about practice tomorrow…”

“It doesn’t hurt to ask. The worst she could do is send you home.”

Wheein tilted her head to the side, her lips pursed. Finally, she nodded and smiled. “Fine. I’ll ask her. I’ll even go all out and charm her into drinking with me tonight.”

Moonbyul grinned. No one would be able to resist Wheein when she goes all out, least of all Solar. “Go for it, Wheeinie.”

Wheein winked and walked out the door.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Moonbyul turned around and walked towards the bed. She slowly sat down, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty. Moonbyul stiffened when Hwasa suddenly shifted her body; she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Hwasa’s eyes remained close.

_Now or never._

Moonbyul took a deep breath and turned away from Hwasa’s sleeping form; she rested her elbows on her knees, her fingers intertwined together. Her heartbeat rose every second as she tried to gather the courage to confess her feelings. She took a long, deep breath and exhaled; finally, her heart was steady enough for her to speak.

“I know this is cowardly of me,” she began. She kept her voice low in case she disturbed her sleeping beauty’s sleep. “I’m trying to have a heart-to-heart talk with you while you’re asleep and that’s selfish, I admit, but have you _seen_ yourself? How does anyone form a coherent sentence in your presence?” She paused. “Anyway, I just want to say that I love you. You drive me crazy, Ahn Hyejin, and I can’t seem to get you out of my head no matter what I do. But I realized that it’s because I love you.”

Moonbyul felt her heart stopped when a pair of arms encircled her waist. “I love you too, Moon Byulyi,” was the whisper she heard in her ear.

Moonbyul shivered; she felt a knot forming in her stomach and she clenched her fists to control herself. But her hoarse voice gave away her true feelings. “You were awake?” she asked.

Hwasa rested her head in between Moonbyul’s shoulder blades. “I’ve been awake for a while,” she murmured, her eyes fluttering close.

Moonbyul’s heart soared when she heard Hwasa’s declaration, but then a sudden realization hit her and she felt hollow. “You’re half-asleep, Hyejin-ah,” she said, trying to pry Hwasa’s hand off of her. “You probably won’t even remember-”

“I _remember_,” Hwasa cut her off, tightening her arms around Moonbyul. “I remember that you got angry for me. I remember that you carried me in your arms. I remember your lap pillow, thank you for that by the way.” She chuckled. “I remember that you sent Wheein on a date with Yongsun-unnie so that you can confess your _undying_ love for me.”

Moonbyul laughed. “I never said ‘undying’...”

Hwasa released her hold on Moonbyul and pushed her away; the older girl stumbled on to the floor and groaned. She turned to face her love, but was met with an intense scowl; anyone else would have cowered and gave up, but not Moonbyul.

Instead of shaking in her socks, Moonbyul got to her feet with a smile. She slowly walked towards a pouting Hwasa, leaned down and kissed the spot in between Hwasa’s brow with hopes of turning her frown upside down.

Before she could pull away, Hwasa grabbed Moonbyul by the collar. “Kiss me for real, _coward_,” she whispered.

Moonbyul should have felt angry at the word ‘coward’, but she only felt desire burning within her. “As the queen wishes,” she murmured, smirking as she leaned in.

Just then, a familiar ringtone rang throughout the room.

Moonbyul groaned. She took out her phone; it was Solar.

Hwasa saw it too and sighed. She released her hold on Moonbyul and sat upright. Then, she tucked a pillow under her chin and patted the empty spot next to her. “Put her on speaker.”

Moonbyul sat next to Hwasa and put an arm around her; Hwasa scooted closer and leaned her head on Moonbyul’s chest, her arms around the older girl’s waist.

Only then, Moonbyul put Solar on speaker. “This better be a _real_ emergency, unnie,” she growled into the phone.

_“It _is_ real!” _Solar shouted. _“Wheein passed out!”_

Moonbyul and Hwasa exchanged glances. Hwasa sighed and nodded. Moonbyul kissed Hwasa on the temple and turned back to the phone.

“Bring her here, unnie,” Moonbyul said.

_“Here? You mean Hyejin’s place? She’s okay with that?”_

Moonbyul glanced at Hwasa and smiled when their eyes met. “Yes.”

_“Can’t you just tell me Wheein’s code?”_

“That’s a violation of privacy, Yongsun-ssi,” Moonbyul replied, smirking. “Ask her yourself when she’s sober.”

Moonbyul could almost see the pink blush tinting Solar’s chubby cheeks.

_“Fine,” _Solar replied. _“I’ll be there in fifteen minutes. Don’t fall asleep. I’m going to need-”_

Hwasa tapped the red button and ended the call abruptly. Then, she grabbed the phone from Moonbyul and chucked it far, far away. Satisfied, Hwasa smiled up at the older girl.

“Now, where were we?”


	5. Chapter 5

“Yah, Moon Byulyi! You dare hang up on me?!” Solar shouted into her phone.

She almost threw the phone when she suddenly felt a pair of warm hands around her waist. She glanced down to see Wheein’s head resting on her shoulder.

“Wheeinie? You’re okay now?” Solar asked, tucking a strand of hair behind Wheein’s ear.

“Unnie~” Wheein giggled. “Don’t bother them~”

Seeing the younger girl’s dimples, Solar couldn’t help smiling too. “Who are you talking about, Wheein-ah?”

Wheein raised her head; her dark eyes met with Solar’s and the leader felt her heart skipped a beat.

“I’m talking about Byulie-unnie and Hyejinnie~” Wheein moved her hands from Solar’s waist to her neck; Solar almost had a heart attack, but she gritted her teeth. Wheein gave her a suggestive wink as she continued, “They’re probably busy _doing_ each other~”

“What are you…oh. _Oh!_”

Solar’s face reddened; she figured that Moonbyul and Hwasa would get together eventually, but not so soon!

But thoughts of Hwasa and Moonbyul quickly flew out the window when Solar felt her neck being tugged and she found herself inches from Wheein’s face.

“Unnie~” Wheein whined. “Take me home~”

“Okay, but you have to tell me your code. I won’t be able to if you pass out again.”

Wheein nodded and whispered in her ear. Solar’s eyes fluttered close as she felt a shiver ran down her spine; the kind that made a knot form in the pit of her stomach.

_Jung Wheein-ssi, do you even know what you’re doing to me?_

After she breathed out the last number, Wheein rested her head in the crook of Solar’s neck. Solar was about to go into another panic mode when soft snores invaded her ears; she let out a sigh of relief and gently stroked Wheein’s head.

“I guess I have to carry you back to the car, huh?” Solar murmured. She adjusted Wheein onto her back and pulled her legs around her waist. She smiled to herself as she remembered how Moonbyul carried Hwasa. “Sorry that I’m not strong enough like Byulie to carry you in my arms…”

“It’s okay, unnie. I like you the way you are.”

Solar froze; she didn’t expect a reply and almost dismissed it as a figment of her imagination when she felt the hands around her neck tightened a little.

Solar felt the heat creeping up her neck to her face. “I like you too, Wheein-ah,” Solar whispered. “But your like and my like are not the same...”

Without waiting for Wheein’s response, Solar made the slow journey towards the car.

They reached Wheein’s apartment safe and sound; considering that Solar kept glancing at the sleeping angel next to her the whole ride.

When Solar finally got the door to Wheein’s apartment opened, she was greeted by a curious Kkomo.

“Hey there,” Solar whispered to the kitten. “Your mommy’s not feeling very well, so I’m taking care of her for a bit.”

As if he understood her, Kkomo led her to the bedroom.

Solar silently thanked him and deposited Wheein onto the bed. Before Solar could get to her feet, Wheein grabbed her by the neck and pulled her down.

“Um, Wheeinie? Are you awake?” Solar asked and waited with bated breath.

With her eyes still closed, Wheein moved her hands down towards Solar’s waist; Solar’s heart jumped and her lips twitched when she saw the younger girl’s adorable pout.

“Unnie…” Wheein mumbled. “Don’t leave...”

Solar swallowed.

_This is a bad idea, Kim Yongsun. A _very_ bad idea… but how am I supposed to leave my pouting angel all alone?_

Solar gently pried Wheein’s arms from her waist and slid under the covers with her. She pulled the petite girl into her embrace and a smile crept up her face when she felt the younger girl snuggling closer, her hands around her waist.

Solar tightened her hold and kissed the top of Wheein’s head.

“Good night, angel.”


	6. Chapter 6

Hwasa felt movements next to her and forced her eyes open. Her girlfriend was sitting up and scowling at her phone.

“Byul-ah~” she said sleepily, rolling over towards Moonbyul. “Who are you so mad at this early in the morning?”

Moonbyul looked at her with worried eyes. “Yongsun-unnie,” she answered. “She’s not answering my calls!”

Hwasa chuckled. She climbed up her girlfriend’s body, straddled her hips and kissed the crease in between the older girl’s brows. “Unnie is probably sleeping,” she said. “Which _we_ should be doing too.”

Moonbyul smiled, but the frown quickly returned. “I’m worried because she said she was coming over with Wheein, but it’s been hours and they still haven’t shown up.” She paused and her frown deepened. Hwasa could see the fear reflected in her dark eyes as she whispered, “What if she drank too? What if they got into an-”

Hwasa grabbed Moonbyul’s face, effectively cutting off the ominous word she was about to spout. “Stop that,” she commanded, squishing the older girl’s cheeks. “You’re not just talking about _your_ best friend, but _mine_ too.” She sighed. “Byul, you’re worrying too much. Maybe unnie changed her mind and took Wheein back to her apartment. Maybe she’s still sleeping and _that’s_ why she’s not answering.”

“You’re right,” Moonbyul mumbled. “Maybe that’s what happened…” She bit her lip and turned pleading eyes towards Hwasa. “B-but I’ll trying calling her again. Once. Just once.”

Hwasa sighed. “Alright. Just _once_. Anymore and I would have to forcefully separate you from your phone.”

“Thanks, babe,” Moonbyul said, grinning.

Suddenly in the mood to tease her girlfriend, Hwasa leaned in and kissed Moonbyul hard. The older girl was too stunned to respond and Hwasa smirked against her lips. Then, she broke the kiss and rolled over, leaving Moonbyul gaping at her back.

“Hyejin-ah~” Moonbyul whined. “That’s not fair…”

“Serves you right,” Hwasa called over her shoulder. “Now go and make your call.”

Hwasa’s eyes fluttered close as she felt sleep coming over her. Then, the sound of a caller ringtone invaded her ears. She smiled to herself; it was the second time Moonbyul had turned on the speaker when she’s on the phone with Solar. The gesture made Hwasa a little happy.

Suddenly, she felt something soft pressing into her back, followed by a warm hand sliding over her bare stomach. She stifled a moan when she felt soft lips against the skin of her exposed neck.

“Byul…” Hwasa gasped. “You’re on the phone…”

“Just for a bit,” Moonbyul murmured against her ear and Hwasa shivered. “It’s _your_ fault for kissing me like that…”

Hwasa bit her lip when she felt Moonbyul’s teeth digging into her skin. She suppressed another moan, praying for Solar to pick up the damn phone.

As if Solar had heard her, the call went through.

_“Hello?”_

“Yongsun-unnie!” Moonbyul cried and Hwasa took the chance to disentangle herself from Moonbyul’s arms; she felt a little miffed though, when her girlfriend didn’t even notice her doing it. “Thank God you’re alive! Where did you go? Why won’t you-”

_“Byulie-unnie?”_

Moonbyul frowned. “Wheein?”

_“Yeah…why are you calling me Yongsu-AAAHH!!”_

Hwasa twisted her body to face Moonbyul; they had identical frowns on their faces. Then, they heard a loud conversation coming from the other end of the line.

_“Wh-Why are you in my bed?!”_

_“C-Calm down, Wheein-ah…”_

_“Did we…”_

_“No! No, no. Nothing happened. I _swear_!”_

There was a long pause before Moonbyul and Hwasa heard rustling sounds and then Solar’s voice.

_“Hello? Byulie?”_

“Unnie, is everything okay?”

_“Uh, it’s nothing. Just a small misunderstanding…”_

“Where are you? You said you were coming over to Hyejin’s…”

_“Uh, yeah...there was a change of plan. Wheein woke up after you ended the call, which, by the way, was _very_ rude of you. You didn’t even say bye!”_

Hwasa snickered; she was the one who pressed the red button and yet her girlfriend was the one getting an earful from Solar. Moonbyul heard her and leaned in for a quick kiss. Hwasa almost pulled her in for a longer one when Solar continued, _“Anyways, she told me to take her home and so I did.”_

“Okay…” Moonbyul paused and grinned. “So…unnie. Want to talk about you sharing a bed with Wheein?”

_“It’s none of your business!” _Solar hissed. Then, a pause. _“Actually, yes. Can you hang out with me today? After practice. If it’s okay with Hyejinnie…”_

Hwasa stared at Moonbyul with wide eyes; Moonbyul was just as surprised as her. When did their leader got to be so sharp?

Hwasa nodded her assent. She was already making a mental note to drag Wheein aside and make her spill about her and Solar.

“Sure, unnie,” Moonbyul said, her eyes never leaving Hwasa’s. “See you at practice.”

Moonbyul ended the call and studied her girlfriend quietly. “You sure it’s okay? Me hanging out with Yongsun-unnie?” she asked.

Hwasa smiled, stroking Moonbyul’s cheek. “She’s your best friend. She needs you right now. Just like how Wheein needs me.” She paused. “So, a date at that ramen place we talked about _after_ dealing with our troublesome best friends?”

Moonbyul grinned. “Perfect.”


	7. Chapter 7

Practice that day was not as Moonbyul remembered; there were no laughs, no teasing and no shouts of joy when they finally nailed a move.

She looked around; the leader was out of it, Wheein was unusually quiet and her girlfriend was busy trying to get her best friend to cheer up.

Since none of them could focus on the practice, Moonbyul took it upon herself to end the session early.

“Unnie,” Moonbyul said, shaking Solar out of her stupor. “Practice’s over. You wanted to hang out, remember?”

Solar stared at her for a long while before nodding meekly.

Moonbyul sighed; this lifeless Solar was sucking the energy out of her and she didn’t like it one bit.

She approached Hwasa and the younger girl smiled up at her. “I’m going first, okay,” she whispered and pecked her girlfriend’s cheek. “See you later?”

Hwasa nodded. “See you later.”

Then, Moonbyul turned and dragged Solar out the door.

Hwasa watched her best friend in silence; Wheein was determined to ignore her because she had her back turned towards Hwasa.

Hwasa poked Wheein’s back with one foot; it was one way to get Wheein to look at her and fortunately, it worked. “What’s going on with you and Yongsun-unnie?” she asked.

“Nothing’s going on,” Wheein replied.

Hwasa poked Wheein again and received a wild slap to her shin. She ignored the pain and said, “Liar. I saw the way you two avoided each other.”

Wheein bit her lip.

_Something big must have happened. Wheepup is rarely this hesitant to talk to me._

Hwasa placed a hand on the other girl’s shoulder. “Wheein-ah, I want to help you,” she said softly. “But you _have_ to talk to me. I’m here for you. Best friend, remember?”

Finally, Wheein looked up at her. “Hyejin-ah…” Her voice sounded like she was about to cry. “I think I made Yongsun-unnie upset with me.”

Hwasa frowned.

_Yongsun-unnie upset with Wheepup? Nuh-uh. No way._

When Hwasa remained silent, Wheein continued to explain. “I _might_ have reacted a bit strongly this morning,” she said. “She looked so sad and she didn’t even talk to me the whole drive here. She won’t look at me either. It scared me.”

Hwasa raised a brow. “You’re…scared?”

Wheein nodded. “I’m scared that we couldn’t be friends anymore…”

Hwasa pulled the petite girl into her arms and squeezed her tight. “Oh, puppy,” she murmured, stroking Wheein’s head. “Have you told unnie about any of this?”

Wheein shook her head and hugged Hwasa back. She buried her face in Hwasa’s chest and started sobbing. Hwasa stroke her back and muttered reassuring words to calm her down.

_Yongsun-unnie is lucky that Byul is with her because I’m going to strangle her for making Wheepup this distressed. Confess already, unnie!_

Wheein finally calmed down and Hwasa sighed. She knew her best friend would definitely clam up after this and there was nothing she could do to persuade her otherwise.

She hoped her girlfriend had better luck with Solar.

Moonbyul froze in her seat when Solar suddenly cried.

They were sitting on a bench at the park munching on snacks when Moonbyul heard sniffling next to her; the next thing she knew, Solar had buried her face in her chest.

“Uh, unnie?” Moonbyul asked, awkwardly patting the older girl’s back. “Mind sharing _why_ you’re bawling your eyes out?”

Solar slowly raised her head and sniffed. “She hates me!” she sobbed. “Wheein _hates_ me!”

Moonbyul gently pushed Solar away and wiped her tears. “What do you mean she hates you?”

Solar swallowed her sobs and took a deep breath. “I-I knew sleeping in the same bed was a bad idea, Byul-ah,” she said. “But I couldn’t help myself and now she _hates_ me.”

Moonbyul sighed. “Unnie, have you even tried talking to her?”

Solar shook her head. “I was too upset with myself. I can’t bring myself to talk to her or even look at her.”

“Yongsun-unnie, you better fix this fast because you’re messing up the group,” Moonbyul said, frowning.

Solar winced, hearing her own words thrown back at her. “I get it, I get it.” She paused. “What do you think I should do, Byul?”

“Talk to her. Better yet, _confess_.”

“I can’t do _that_!” Solar looked at Moonbyul with trembling eyes. “What if she said no? What if-”

Moonbyul grabbed the older girl by the shoulders and shook her a little. “What happened to my straightforward Yongsun-unnie?” she asked. “If you don’t tell her, Wheein would never know. You’ll be the one hurting in the long run, unnie.”

Solar bit her lip. Moonbyul knew she was thinking things over and finally, Solar nodded.

“I’ll talk to her. I’ll tell her everything.”


	8. Chapter 8

Solar hesitated at the door.

She had finally gathered up enough courage to send Wheein a text, asking to meet at the café nearby. Now, she was having second thoughts; what if Wheein decided not to come after all?

_You’re being an idiot, Yongsun. Wheein would’ve texted if she couldn’t come._

Solar took a deep breath and finally stepped into the café.

Her eyes roamed the interior desperately; her mouth curled when she finally zeroed in on the angel sitting in the far corner. Wheein saw her and smiled, flashing her dimple for the world to see.

Solar held Wheein’s gaze as she made her way through the café; she felt as if time slowed down and the sound of her heartbeat accompanied her steps like the soundtrack of a drama.

“Thank you for meeting me,” she said, occupying the empty seat in front of Wheein.

“No problem, unnie.” Wheein lowered her eyes, but she had a small smile on her face. “Let’s order first.”

After the waiter went away with their orders, silence fell over them; Solar was toying with the napkin in her lap while Wheein was busy arranging the utensils on the table.

Solar bit her lip; she was the one who requested to meet and yet she wasn’t talking. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

But Wheein beat her to it.

“I’m sorry.”

Wheein had her head down, making it difficult for Solar to read her expression. “What are you sorry for, Wheein-ah?” she asked.

“This morning when I upset you...”

Solar quickly said, “No, it’s not you, Wheein-ah. I _was_ upset, but I was upset with myself.”

Wheein raised her head. “Really?” she asked timidly.

“Yes, really.”

Wheein smiled. “Thank goodness,” she said. “I was worried that you wouldn’t want to be friends anymore.”

Solar hesitated. “You’re not wrong, Wheein-ah. I don’t want to be your friend.”

Wheein’s face fell. “_Why_?” she asked in a trembling voice, tears glistening in her eyes. “Why don’t you want to be my friend? Did I do something wrong, Yongsun-unnie?”

_It’s now or never._

“You’ve done nothing wrong,” Solar said gently. “_I’m_ the one in the wrong. The truth is I have been hiding something from you.”

Wheein’s eyebrows shot up. “You have?”

Solar nodded. “I’ve been hiding my feelings for you. They’re romantic feelings and that’s why I can’t be just friends with you.” Solar paused and took a deep breath. “I’m in love with you, Jung Wheein.”

There was a long silence following Solar’s confession; as the seconds ticked by, she wished the earth would open up and swallow her whole.

“Thank you.”

Solar was startled; the words were uttered so softly, she thought she had misheard her. “What did you say?” she asked.

Wheein was smiling her signature dimpled-smile. “Thank you for loving me, Yongsun-unnie.”

Solar smiled back; she _should_ be happy that Wheein wasn’t reacting badly to her confession, but for some reason she wasn’t.

“I don’t know if I feel the same way about you, unnie,” Wheein continued. “I mean, I love you as our leader and a friend. But-”

“But you don’t feel that way about me,” Solar cut her off.

She knew it and she had decided to go through with it anyways. She didn’t regret anything, but it still hurts.

_I’ll be fine. I just need to cry this out and vent everything out on Byulie. After that, I’ll be fine. I’ll be friends with Wheein again and everything will return to normal. I’ll be fine._

Solar felt the tears threatening to fall and gritted her teeth, willing them to stay put.

Suddenly, Wheein shifted her chair until they were sitting side by side and then wrapped an arm around Solar; as if on cue, the dam broke and the tears fell freely down her face. Wheein tugged her close and Solar buried her face in Wheein’s neck.

After a while, the tears stopped and Solar was reduced to sniffles.

Wheein gently rubbed her back, murmuring soothing words in her ear. Solar reluctantly broke away from her embrace and said, “You’re being too nice to me, Wheein-ah. Why?”

Wheein shrugged. “I can’t stand seeing a pretty girl cry.”

Solar snorted. “Greasy much?”

Wheein grinned. “I learned from the best.” She paused. “Actually, unnie, I wasn’t finished talking.”

Solar blinked; her muddled brain struggled to focus on Wheein’s words.

“You misunderstood all by yourself and then you started crying.” Wheein chuckled, wiping Solar’s tear-streaked face. “Yongsun-unnie, you can be pretty selfish, huh?”

Solar was definitely confused now.

_I misunderstood something?_

“I was saying that I love you as our leader and a friend,” Wheein continued. “But I want to find out if that feeling could change into something more.”

Solar was floored; she honestly didn’t see it coming.

“D-Does that mean…”

“Kim Yongsun-ssi, will you be my girlfriend?”

Solar laughed. “Yah, Jung Wheein. I was doing the confessing, so why are you the one asking me?”

Wheein grinned. “You’re too slow, unnie. I had to say it first.”

With her brightest smile on her face, Solar wrapped her arms around Wheein’s neck and whispered, “Of course I’ll be your girlfriend.”

When Moonbyul and Hwasa came out of the ramen shop, Wheein and Solar were waiting for them.

“What brings you dorks to this part of town?” Hwasa asked with a smirk.

Wheein and Solar happily raised their clasped hands. Moonbyul clapped and whistled; Hwasa was calmer, but her smirk had turned into a genuine smile.

“Congrats, puppy,” Hwasa said, mussing Wheein’s hair. “Don’t lose your owner to some other puppy, ‘kay?”

Wheein stuck out her tongue at her and Hwasa laughed.

“Congrats, unnie,” Moonbyul murmured to Solar. “I’m glad you took my advice and confessed.”

Solar blushed. “Actually, I screwed it up by crying. Wheein asked me out instead.”

Before Moonbyul could react, her girlfriend suddenly screamed.

“Drinks on Yongsun-unnie!”

“Yah, Ahn Hyejin!” Wheein cried out in protest, chasing after Hwasa. “Don’t bully my girlfriend!”

Moonbyul chuckled, glancing at Solar; the older girl was covering her flushing face with her hands.

“That’s settles it,” she said, pushing Solar towards the maknaes. “You’re _definitely_ buying.”


End file.
